Siblings of Ragnarok
by Retsuhiko
Summary: A legend often told to by the old to the children about the four siblings that helped save the Rune-Midgard Kingdom a thousand of years ago from the corrupted Transcendent Warriors. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

**Siblings of Ragnarok**

**By**: _Retsuhiko_

**Summary**: A legend often told to by the old to the children about the four siblings that helped save the Rune-Midgard Kingdom a thousand of years ago from the corrupted Transcendent Warriors. A legend told to make sure that each person that had a job granted from the Angels to continue to have the same courage and honor as these four siblings held until the very end. Fight for what you believe in the most, as the legend's moral is always told. This is the story of those four Transcendent Warriors.

**Prologue**

The sound of a hand smacking the back of a head echoed to the sky. An old man had just slapped the back of a child's head (who was no older than twelve). The grandpa gave his grandson a dry look, not wanting to believe what the boy had just said to him. "You want to have a Job granted from the Angels, _huh_?"

"That's right! I want to become a Swordsman, gramps!" The old man slapped the back of his grandson's head again right before he sat down on his rocking chair with a sigh. "Stop hitting me!" He glared angrily at his grandfather. "You don't believe me, do you? You don't believe that I'll become a great Paladin do you?" He shouted, fisting his two hands together.

The old man shook his head, "Do you know what it means to be granted a job from the Angels, my grandson?" The boy soon grew quiet although his death glare didn't leave his face. He continued to stare down his grandfather as he sat flat down on the grass, shaking his head as a response to the question. "Well… before you actually go deciding what it means to have a job… why don't you listen to this thousand year old legend?"

"The one about the siblings?"

"Yes. You may think you know the story, but you don't know the meaning behind it… now do you?"

"I guess not…"

"I want you to finally decide what you want to do with your life… after you hear the story of the four siblings that saved the Rune-Midgard Kingdom from evil. I want you to hear their story." With the grandson quieted down and sitting in a comfortable spot, the old man smiled brightly. "It began when finally the second oldest sibling had reached her transcendent point of her job…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Siblings of Ragnarok**

**By: **_Retsuhiko_

**Summary**: A legend often told to by the old to the children about the four siblings that helped save the Rune-Midgard Kingdom a thousand of years ago from the corrupted Transcendent Warriors. A legend told to make sure that each person that had a job granted from the Angels to continue to have the same courage and honor as these four siblings held until the very end. Fight for what you believe in the most, as the legend's moral is always told. This is the story of those four Transcendent Warriors.

**Chapter 1**

Up in the Heavens where only the Angels lived was a late teenaged girl waiting in a long line on top of marble stairs. She sighed with a pout as her pet falcon flapped its wings continuously to hover right above her head. Her head was covered completely by the bright red colored hood connected to her jacket that covered only from her shoulders pass her bust line as the rest of her chest and bellybutton was left naked. Her shirt had a low v-neck that showed off some of her pale skin of her medium size boobs, her jacket also being sleeveless as well. Her mini shorts showed off her long legs as for her boots were worn half way up on her calf as her socks was pulled up right before her kneecaps. She had her pale red hair tied into a braid, putting it on a side so that her hood would hide her head and cover half of her face at the least from the sunlight. Carried in her left hand was a ruby red bow and her arrow quiver that was tied around her waist had thousands of arrows made out of steel stashed in it. Her clothes color scheme was a bright red and tan color while the long ribbon tied at her right bicep was a very dark red color to match the color of her favorite bow.

The to-be Sniper pulled up her fingerless, long gloves pass her elbows as she looked ahead of her to the people standing in front of her. "This line was longer than I had anticipated." She thought out loud in a whisper. She stomped her platform boots twice as she crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum. "I've been pre-approved by the Masters of the Hunter Academy to become a Sniper –and that's only why I'm wearing this new uniform now like many others when they become Transcendent –and I am the only one becoming a Sniper out of my other classmates… thus I thought there wouldn't have to be a long line to become a Transcendent Warrior. I wonder why there's so much other students from other Academies being allowed to graduate so much at the same time this year?" The red head continued to wonder out loud, scratching her cheek nervously.

Without thinking, a voice had answered her question quietly and softly that the red haired girl couldn't tell who was talking. "I hear that there's a seriously powerful Transcendent Warriors Group, of every job, that formed together in an organization to go against the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. The name is unknown, however it was still afraid to make all of the Academies nervous. After hearing that rumor that has been confirmed, every Master of every Academy grew frighten for the future of Rune-Midgard."

The red head pulled back her hood as the sunlight hit her copper brown eyes. They continued to search for the person that talked, but none of the people in line moved or did any of them show a sign that they had just talked. They even pretended that they didn't hear what the random people had just said.

The copper-eyed lady nodded slowly, rubbing her chin. _'What that person said is right. I did hear something like that a couple of months ago… however my Masters all didn't seem to worry too much about it.'_ She looked around again for the person, but soon gave up when she couldn't locate him or her. '_The person seemed to have been good relocating the sound of his or her voice from another area and making it sound both male and female. I can't seem to tell at all.'_ She sighed with a shrug.

"_Hey_." Another voice whispered to her, her male neighbor giving her a tug. His eyes glaring at her irritably for the girl for being too slow. "It's your turn now. Don't get into a trance in the middle of an important ritual, _stupid_."

"Oh, sorry." The to-be Sniper bowed to her neighbor nervously with a big smile. "I should have been paying attention." She admitted. "Thank you very much for letting me know." She soon turned around to head for the large double doors in front of her.

"I guess this must be why only one Sniper is becoming a Transcendent this year." She heard her ex-neighbor chuckled quietly, making her stop in her tracks. "This one is already stupid enough, the Hunter Academy didn't want any more stupider students to graduate. But they still needed for one to graduate so that their school wouldn't look bad." Right before her neighbor could snicker, the Hunter's fingers and arms had already pulled out two arrows and set them to her bow less than a second; right before at the full half of a second even passed, the two arrows were let loose. The guy moved his face where the two arrows were aiming at, dodging the two arrows completely –both landed on the railing of the stairs behind him. "_Sheesh_, your arrows are too slow." He told her with a flat look. "I guess we shouldn't be expecting anything from the Sniper this year."

The girl smirked as she turned around, whipping her long braid back to her back. "Don't _fall_." She warned right at the moment when the railing, where the guy and many others was leaning on, began to crumble rapidly behind them. She didn't care if she left many others angry with her, however she entered through the double doors with a proud smile, hearing people whispering behind her back.

"Her arrows may be slow in speed, however the powers does not lack. I hear that a Sniper with a lot of intelligence and dexterity are the scariest Snipers of them all. They can execute their moves easiest and overpower their enemy without worry."

The proud Hunter closed the doors behind her, looking straightforward. The path led her straight to a long balcony where there were four Angels floating on each side while there was another one floating at the end of it. The Hunter's eyes were glued onto the winged being hovering at the end of the balcony with awe. "Welcome to the Holy Room of the Transcendent, former Hunter, Scarlet. I am the Angel, Valhala, that grants the abilities and job title of a Transcendent to you."

The red head smiled brightly. Once she had reached to the end of the path, she bowed on one knee, excited. "Yes, that was what I assumed when I first laid my eyes on you, Angel Valhala."

"The life of a Sniper is not easy, former Kaiga Ayaka from _Nihon_ country. Are you prepared for the life of a Sniper, even though you do have the protential to survive as a Sniper in the Ancient Land? This path as a Transcendent, the ultimate destiny, can lead you to dangerous paths that'll either destroy your life or lead you to a good one. Will you still choose to become a Transcendent, forever sealed in the vow to never betray the Heavens and the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard? Will you still choose to become a Sniper though you know if you break your vow, the Stars and the Angels will punish you for the evil deeds?"

Ayaka nodded her head firmly, her eyes glued onto the Angels to show her sincere decision. "I accept this vow without any regrets. I promise in my former name, Kaiga Ayaka, that I will never stray on the path of the Transcendent destiny. I will remain loyal to what I believe and loyal to the Rune-Midgard and the Heavens. I will protect this Kingdom with my very life."

Valhala smiled softly as she raised her hands up into the air, "We will write this vow onto the Stars, former Hunter, _Scarlet_." Soon, Ayaka began to glow a bright light all around her body. She was going to officially become a Sniper! "We bestow a new name for you as a Sniper, just as how your Masters renamed you when you became a Hunter. You will continue to live in this name for as long as you exist as a Transcendent. Your name will be: _Kaika_. A name derived from your home country, _Nihon_. I believe this suits you well, _Victory Song_."

"That is a perfect name." Another angel from Kaika's right nodded with a bright smile.

Another angel to her left nodded. "And the meaning of her new name will be able to help her defeat enemies beautifully on the battlefield."

"This name suits her well."

An angel behind the Sniper shook his head in disapproval. "Kaika continues to wear a red color scheme for her clothes. If she is named the 'Victory Song', the colors she chooses to wear and the name we give her will lead her destruction on the battlefield. There will only be bloodshed."

"I believe you should view the good side of the color red, my friend." Valhala smiled softly towards the Angel that frowned on the new chosen name. "As if red for _love_, _passionate_, and _energy_." When the male Angel had nothing else to say, Valhala looked towards at Kaika. "Now, child. Your name has been written in the stars as well as for vow to us and to Rune-Midgard. We hope to see news from the Stars of the things that you have done down on the Ancient Land."

"Thank you, Angel Valhala. I will not disappoint anyone."

The Angel nodded with a gentle smile on her face, "You may go, Sniper." She dismissed, waving her arm in front of her eyes that forced the Sniper to teleport back to Yuno's front gates although she was still bowing to the Angel.

--

Kaika was sitting in the middle of a dirty road in the middle of a plain field. Tall grass all around the red head flowed in one direction where the wind blew, her long bangs flowing at the same direction as well. Her pet falcon was sitting right next to her, both resting from their weeklong journey back to the large town called Hugel. Kaika was tying a knot on a dark red ribbon around her falcon's neck. "There, now everyone knows that we both are partners, Aiten." She clapped her hands together as her falcon flew into the sky with the ribbon around its neck. Kaika instantly stood up as she blocked the sunlight out of her eyes to watch her pet bird fly into the sky. With a large smile, she cried to Aiten, "_Wow_! Aiten! You look cool!" She began laughing as she waved her arms back and forth to signal back to her bird. "Come back! We have to leave soon! We have to head back to Hugel as soon as possible! Everyone at the Hunter Academy is waiting for our arrival you know! We have to register my new name again!"

"_Kiaa! Kiaa!_" She called backed to Kaika.

"Oh come on!" Kaika pouted, crossing her arms around her chest. "If we get to Hugel by nightfall today, we'll be able to leave in the next morning after registering my name. I know you want a new mission for us to start out on! Wouldn't it be fun to finally get a tough mission that are only reserved for Snipers?" She questioned her pet with a smirk. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for her falcon to lower down from the sky so that she could see its shadow following her, however it never came down lower to the ground. Kaika shrugged with a sigh. "Fine, I'm leaving without you Aiten." She informed her pet, walking down on the large road path, leaving Aiten behind without care.

'_I know Aiten doesn't like the Hunter Academy… he doesn't have to follow me. I know he'll still come back to my side after I leave Hugel. I don't have to worry about him. He does it almost all of the time to me anyways.'_ Kaika laughed with a small smile forming on her lips, finally deciding just to let her falcon do whatever he wanted to do. She looked up to the sky again. It was right above her. It was lunchtime, however she didn't have any food left from her last trip to the nearest village in the forest. _'Okay, if I walk just a little faster, I might be able to reach Hugel by nightfall indeed. I can finally get my new name register, find a new mission by the bulletin board, and then leave early in the morning to start on it after applying to do the mission.'_ The red head decided, her walking pace increasing. Her journey finally was going to begin tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! D


	3. Chapter 2

**Siblings of Ragnarok Siblings of Ragnarok **

**By: Retsuhiko**

**Summary**: A legend often told to by the old to the children about the four siblings that helped save the Rune-Midgard Kingdom a thousand of years ago from the corrupted Transcendent Warriors. A legend told to make sure that each person that had a job granted from the Angels to continue to have the same courage and honor as these four siblings held until the very end. Fight for what you believe in the most, as the legend's moral is always told. This is the story of those four Transcendent Warriors.

**Chapter 2**

Just as the Sniper thought, by increasing her walking pace, despite the fact that she hadn't eaten yet, she had reached to Hugel just as the sun had set and the moon began to rise up into the sky. Kaika could hear Aiten's cries, landing on the tallest pine tree that was right next to the gates of the town. She ignored his cries as she walked northeast to head for the Academy. She didn't have time, the office where Hunters applied for missions and registered new names were going to be closing any second. "Good night Aiten!" Kaika shouted at the last minute, knowing that she was going to be out of hearing range for Aiten. When she had finished shouting, the red head began to dash off to the direction of the Hunter Academy.

Kaika ran as fast as she could. Straight from the beginning of the town towards the end of where the Town ended, where the Academy marked it as the end of the town's grounds. Kaika jumped through the large, half opened gates and then through the double doors that lead inside into the huge lobby. At the other side of the lobby were two doors, Kaika entered to the one on her left, turning instantly through the rather narrow hallway that fit only about three people if they were standing next to each other, running through the other hallway. Doors finally showed up, dozens of them Kaika ran passed until she reached at the very end of the hallway, with only one metal door that was opened. Kaika stopped dashing at the last minute, sliding on the marble floor as if she was sliding on ice. She was only to fully stop sliding once she had hit the counter of the Registration Office.

Frigthening the lady behind the counter, she jumped three feet from her chair and back as Kaika fell over the counter and landed on the thick marble floor. "_Scarlet_! Will you be careful?" The lady held her hands over her heart, her eyes wide. "What did the Masters say about running in the hallways? It's more than dangerous!"

Kaika quickly stood up despite the pain throbbing in her head. She smashed her two hands on her hips harshly as she struck her nose up in the air. "Ha! Falling on the hard marble floor will do a Sniper like me no good!"

"What? REALLY!!" The green haired lady began to scream her hearts out, causing for Kaika to cover her eyes as the older and taller woman began to embrace Kaika tightly. "Congratulations Scarlet! I never thought you would have made it!!"

Kaika broke away from the woman's embrace, giving her a disbelieving look. Kaiak scoffed, offended as she jumped over the counter, facing around to her, "And what made you think that I would not have made the cut, huh, _Renny_?" She demanded, slamming her hand on the wooden counter.

The green haired woman giggled, hiding behind her hands, "Well, it was quite obvious to the rest of us. You just simply can't follow orders when they are given out. We thought the Angels would never let you become a Sniper." Renny answered. Kaika dropped her head down in defeat, sighing sadly. Renny grabbed Kaika's hand that was still on the counter, "Oh, Scarlet. You know it's true. But you got to think about the good side about you."

"I had a good side to me?" Kaika asked, sarcastically.

"You over-ambitious and determined. You're a hard-worker and you work more than you should when you come to really like something. And when you don't like it, you are lazy towards it. You know what you like and dislike. For people, many do not know and simply follow orders without questioning the motive. You're like a little rebelling child." Renny giggled again.

However, what the lady had said only made Kaika even more depressed. "Why does that not sound like a compliment?" She questioned the woman with a sigh.

"But it _is_!" Renny insisted.

Kaika waved her hands, to distract the hyper woman. "Listen, I don't really have time right now. I need you to register my name so that I could go to the other room to look for missions to do."

"Missions already?" Renny made a displeased face. "You shouldn't get too excited. Why don't you rest first?" She suggested as she opened the door behind her, going into the dark room.

Kaika shook her head, sighing loudly for Renny to hear. "No. Aiten and I are really anxious. This is one of the greatest accomplishments we could ever have. We want to see if we both really deserve this title."

Renny came out of the room, sighing herself, holding a guerilla folder in her hands. "I must say, I do not understand at all. Nor will I ever understand you Warriors with Jobs. At first, when you began your first job, you all are so innocent and naïve. But once you reach at the end, becoming a Transcendent, everything about you and the way you view the world changes almost in an instant. It must be hard on you all to work for the Kingdom."

Kaika shook her head with a gentle look on her face. "No, not at all, Renny. I may be lazy to the things I dislike, but I love the Kingdom. And I will work for the kingdom. Missions does take a lot on us people with Jobs, however, this was the path we chosen. We cannot regret what we have chosen. Or… that's what I believe." Kaika burst out laughing.

Renny smiled at Kaika, "Well, Scarlet. What's your new name now that you're a Sniper?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. The name is now: Kaika." The new Sniper nodded, pounding on her chest with a prideful look. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to see what kind of jobs they have for Snipers and then apply for it."

"I'll be waiting then."

"It won't take long." Kaika promised.

"I know. You never think twice when you like something." Renny laughed as Kaika left the room with a pout.

Kaika turned to her right instantly once she had left the room, opening the door that were only a couple of feet away from the other room. Opening up the door, the lights automatically came on, some lights still flickering while some others were fully on. Kaika walked to her left where there was a long board pinned up with papers of missions just for Snipers. Hunters were just as long, however they were too simple for Kaika. Snipers had more dangerous jobs that will keep the red head on her toes at all times. She looked through the papers all pinned, even the ones that were hidden behind by the new ones that were continuously put up. Right at the middle of the board was a new mission paper that was put up. It was a huge piece of paper, almost the size of a regular poster.

_Attention!_

_Wanted: Representative_

_Skills Needed: Permission Needed from all Four Masters_

_Duration of Mission: 1 Year+_

_Difficulty: Rank S_

_Application Expiration: Fifth Month of the Week of the New Moon_

_Mission Description: A representative for the Hunter Academy is needed to run errands between this Academy and three other to work on varies secret missions with three others representative directly from the other Academies._

_Notes: Apply at Front Desk of the Registration Office to find out more information!_

_Registration Number: 098372-1N_

"Hey, hey! This is due tomorrow before applications are cut off. And seeing that this poster is still up here, I don't think no one has applied yet." Kaika smirked widely as she ripped the poster off the board. She skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Renny!"

"Well, you certainly took your time this time to find something you wanted to do. Now, what is it? What did you choose to do, Scarlet –I mean Kaika?"

Kaika threw the poster in front of Renny's face, "_This_."

Renny scanned the poster, her eyes opening wide slowly until finally she had ended at the end of the end. "This… this is insane, Scarlet!"

"You're still calling me Scarlet."

"Not right now—!" Renny threw the poster onto the floor.

"Don't worry Renny. The Four Masters already approve me that I had already reached the limit of what a Hunter can learn, I'm sure that they'll let me in this Rank S mission."

"Scarlet, I don't think you know what it means for a Sniper to go on a Rank S Mission. You do know that Ranks between Hunters and Snipers are different levels when it comes to missions, do you not?"

Kaika pouted, "Is it not obvious?" She already knew that. "But Aiten and I have been looking for something like this. We don't do anything but train and meet the same people everyday. IF the other three people I will be working with will be from other Academies, then that means I can meet new people to become friends with! Besides, we need more communication with the other schools nowadays with all of the things going on out there." Kaika sighed, turning around. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do, now can you?"

Renny shook her head, slapping her forehead lightly, "I know I can't. You still need the Four Master's permission of course. And I need their fully written permissions with their signature and stamp. You do know the procedure, right?"

Kaika nodded excitedly, "I'll do it up early in the morning. I want to be registered for this as soon as possible before I leave Hugel tomorrow morning."

Renny shook her head as she sat down on her chair, "All right. I'll begin the application for the mission, however, I won't finish it until I see those papers from the Masters, got it?"

Kaika gave Renny a thumbs-up, "I know." The red head turned around, her long braid whipping to her right side due to the harsh 180-degree turn. "Finish that up as soon as you can, Renny. Good night."

Renny shook her head again as she stared at Kaika's back, "You're too in the rush to meet the future, _Kaika_."

"_Hmmm_. That may be true." Kaika agreed quietly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you hope to gain being a Sniper?"

"To find the path that I must walk on." Kaika answered truthfully, stopping in her tracks to give Renny a small smile.

The woman only sighed, though; shaking her head, "Basically, you're saying… you have no idea where you want to go?"

"As a child, I knew what I wanted to become. I wanted to serve the country. I wanted to fight. I wanted to be a man." Renny given her a flat look, however, Kaika continued to go on with her story, turning around to leave this time, "Of course, I knew that was impossible and decided on another dream. I should become something that I'm meant to be and not what I am not. And thus, I decided to dream becoming a Sniper. I will kill anyone that gets in my way of what I care for and vowed to protect. I just don't know where this childhood dream of mine will take me now that I have fulfilled my dream of being a Sniper. Will it take me to another long journey, or to my real destiny." Kaika told the lady right before she disappeared into the darkness, her footsteps echoing through the hallways soundly in the silence of the night.

* * *


End file.
